


Everything is fine

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fake Marriage, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tour Fic, no beta we die like men, those two things should just be included in all atl fic warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Slow burn fake marriage AU set in LYR tour leg 2/into current time/Summer ever after tourThere's not enough merrikat on this hellsite and i had this idea in my head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS FIC OR KNOW THEM AT ALL PLEASE TURN BACK NOW I'M SORRY
> 
> Obviously this is not based in any sort of reality!!!
> 
> I'm unoriginal so title is from the frickin song

“FUCK” Jack Barakat threw his phone across the green room, causing all his fellow band members and crew to turn and look at him. Jack wasn’t looking though, as he was currently repeatedly smacking himself in the head while muttering ‘dumbass’.

“Care to explain to the class, J?” Alex said with a raised eyebrow. 

“My green card’s about to expire this month, dude I’m fucked”

“No you’re not, you’ve got like 6 months to renew it from when they send you that email” Alex picked up Jack’s phone from where he had thrown it and saw the immigration agency email heading.

“No, I got that email 6 months ago….this is the ‘your 6 months is up’ email” Jack groaned, sinking off the sofa to the floor. “Trump’s gonna deport my ass at the end of the month”

“Don’t be ridiculous J, you’ll be-”

“Easy for you to say british boy! In case you’ve forgotten, I’m from fucking Lebanon, dude!” Jack jumped up, suddenly seething at Alex, his face bright red. At this point Zack and Rian had also gotten up, trying to help Alex soothe Jack. The band wrapped him him in a group bear hug until his breathing steadied and they heard Jack release a sob. At that moment, Ashley poked her head in the green room, peering down at her clipboard.

“The openers about to- shit what’s wrong??” She cut her sentence short and joined the group at the sight of Jack’s face.

“Our boy here’s about to get deported because he forgot to renew his green card” Rian replied, with false cheeriness. “Later this month. In the middle of tour. It’s perfect”

Ashley’s face paled and she walked to the mini fridge and grabbed 5 cans of whatever alcoholic beverage was convenient. She sat down and handed one to each of the boys in the band.

“Alright we’re gonna figure this out right now, I’ll ask gnash to play an extra long set if we need time to hash this out.”

“You’re a lifesaver” Jack hugged her and sat down next to her. Alex, Rian and, Zack all crowded onto the couch around her open laptop as she googled expedited green card renewal. 

“Why didn’t we think of this?” Alex asked to no one in particular

“Because we’re idiots” Rian answered, despite the rhetorical question.

“This is why we need more women in our life” Zack muttered, to which Rian clinked his can to. Within 20 minutes, they had found all the necessary paperwork for a temporary extension as well as an expedited renewal. Ashley marked down all the websites and necessary fees and a plan was formed. 

“Alright boys, feel a little better? Seriously. What’d you do before me?” 

“I do Ash, thanks. What if we don’t get the paperwork in time though? I’m just panicked I guess. We’ve all got so many plans this summer though! I can’t be deported!!?”

“Well, worst case is we pull a Sandra Bullock and find someone to marry your sorry ass to keep you here” Ashley joked with a raised eyebrow. Alex nearly choked on his drink while Rian thumped his back. Zack was nearly cackling at the thought, but Jack’s face rearranged as a dawning realization hit him. 

“You’re a genius! That’d be quicker and cheaper!”

“I mean I was joking but if you want to do that instead-” Ashley’s voice trailed off as she watched Jack take off the key he wore around his neck and hold it out to her.

“Ash, marry me?” Jack could barely keep a straight face as his band members fell into hysterics around him.

“I’d be honored, but we met this year. It won’t hold up in court and they’ll ask a lot of questions about your family and such. It’s gotta be someone who knows you better” She replied gently. Jack’s brow furrowed and he whipped around to his giggling bandmates. 

“Alex??”

“Dude….I’m married already. As much as the internet would like it, I can’t marry you. Just stick to the original pl-”

Alex was cut off by Zack’s tattooed arm clapping him on his shoulder. The bassist walked in front of Alex and stood eye to eye with Jack. He he put his hand over the key in Jack’s outstretched palm and grinned.

“Hey J? Let’s get married”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so several things:  
> -I'm gay as hell for Ashley  
> -I have very little knowledge of the US immigration system  
> -This might be horrible, but we all need more of this ship  
> -Be nice to me in the comments i'm sensitive
> 
> come scream with me on tumblr.com/hit-or-sink


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is boring, but you gotta build a fire before you slowburn!

“THANK YOU BOISE!” Alex yelled into the microphone. They had just finished up a killer show, but he was eager to get back to figuring Jack’s dilemma. Jack had been distracted during the show, his eyes wandering over across the stage more than usual to catch eyes with Zack. The bassist had Jack’s key around his neck, they’d agreed to work out the details of their ‘marriage’ after the show. As soon as the band was offstage and free of instruments, Ashley herded them back into the green room. Her laptop was still open and a notebook with scribbles in it was laying next to it. She turned and took a deep breath,

“Well I suppose I have good news, which is that we’re literally in Nevada tomorrow and you can get married there at any time and pretty much any place. You can have a legal marriage certificate before the show tomorrow.” She stopped to take a breath before continuing. Zack and Jack were nodding along on the sofa while Rian and Alex stood nearby. 

“I already talked to the legal team and got a Nondisclosure Agreement drawn up, which pretty much everyone we come into contact with who’s involved will have to sign. The people at the chapel, all the crew, anyone you randomly slip up to. Now. Are we doing this for real? Or should we go back to plan A with the expedited renewal?” She looked at Jack, who was looking at Zack, who was looking at his shoes. Jack reached out gently and touched Zack’s arm.

“You sure about this Z? You won’t hurt my feelings. This is for real getting married.” Zack looked up and into Jack’s wide brown eyes. Alex and Rian looked at the floor, feeling like they were intruding on an intimate moment. 

“I’m sure. This is the easiest way and I’m sure as hell not letting you get deported.” Zack smiled softly at Jack and the two just stared at each other for several moments until Ashley gently cleared her throat.

“Right. So we need to cover all our bases in case this gets called to immigration court or whatever. Alex….help me out. What all needs to happen to get married?”

“Uhh well obviously a proposal. And a venue and all that which I guess will be taken care of by the chapel. Oh! Are you both going to keep your last names?” Alex pinched the bridge of his nose like he was thinking hard.

“We’ll both keep them”  
“I’ll take his”  
The two said at the same time, then turned to look at eachother. They then broke into laughter until Zack pulled a straight face.

“You want my last name? No more bear-cat?”

“If I wanted to be a bearcat I would’ve gone to college in Ohio.” Jack joked. “Nah I’ll take your last name. Maybe I’ll keep Barakat as my middle name? That’s something people do right?” Jack looked around for confirmation before Alex nodded at him and continued talking.

“Are you guys gonna do rings? Fans would probably notice your hands but you could wear them around your necks or something.” 

Ashley nodded in agreement. “I was gonna suggest something like that. A physical representation will go far to prove this is legitimate. I’m sure we can find a pawn shop with some rings or something”

Jack scoffed “How romantic”

“Well you don’t exactly have another option. We didn’t pack for a quickie wedding.” Ashley’s voice was clipped.

“At least you’ll save money on a photographer and wedding band eh?” Rian joked weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

“What if we got tattoos? We’ve both got enough ink already that fans probably wouldn’t notice another one and Reno’s got plenty of tattoo parlors. We could pick out tiny designs for each other’s ring finger” Zack suggested with a wink to Jack. 

“Aww Z that’s actually kinda cute. Let’s do that” 

“Well ok fine. That’s fine. If that’s all I’ve got some phone calls to make to tattoo parlors, wedding chapels, look up places to find fancier clothes so this looks legit, and drink enough to forget about this. So shoo, boys, the bus’ packed up. We’re gonna get an early start tomorrow to get all this done.” Ashley stood up and shooed them out the door muttering something that sounded like ‘useless damn rockstars’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reno Nevada is my hometown so this is a bit of a homage too. Any suggestions or comments are lovely! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some ~feelings~ but not really
> 
> just our two losers talking

Jack was laying awake in his bunk on the tour bus, listening to the rumble of the Idaho highway underneath him. His phone clock told him it was almost 2am and he hadn’t slept at all. He was getting married. To Zack. What would his mother think? It was knowledge to their families and friends that both men were not straight, but would they come out to fans? Jack rolled over and opened his bunk curtains. He crept down the narrow hallway to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He sat on the sofa and watched as the desert flew by outside. The streetlights were slightly hypnotic, to the point where he didn’t notice that Zack’s snoring was no longer reverberating through the bus.

“Jack? What’re you doing awake?” Zack whispered, rubbing his eyes as if he was imagining the guitarist sitting there. Jack jumped up suddenly, almost spilling his water.

“I couldn’t sleep. Shit, we’re not supposed to see each other. It’s our wedding day” Jack turned around quickly, his back now to Zack.

“You sappy traditionalist. I don’t think we can avoid each other in an 80 foot bus all day, J.” Zack chuckled and turned Jack back around to face him. “What’s wrong, you look like you saw a ghost”

“Honestly? I’m just wondering what my mom is gonna think”

“That you’re an idiot who forgot to renew his green card?” Zack grinned, but stopped when he saw the seriousness in Jack’s face. “It’s ok. I was thinking about my family too. They’re gonna be so annoyed that they’re not here.”

“Are you gonna tell your family it’s all fake?”

“I don’t know. I’m going to call my parents tomorrow and talk to them and I think I’ll just say it’s real but we’re keeping it quiet. You?”

“Probably not. I’ll tell May probably and she’ll say I’m an idiot. But my parents don’t need to know. It’ll be nicer for them to think I married my true love after pining for you after all these years like a romance novel” Jack looked at Zack, finally cracking a grin. Zack smiled back before pulling Jack in for a hug. Zack slept shirtless in only boxers, and Jack was suddenly hyper-aware of his face resting on the other’s muscular chest. Strong hands were running soothingly over his own bare back. He felt his face flushing and pulled back and looked around at the dark bus.

“One hell of a bachelor party, this is” Jack joked quietly.

“Definitely what I’ve always imagined.” Zack agreed with a giggle. His arms were still wrapped around Jack, fingers laced loosely behind his back. Their faces were inches apart. Their eyes met and Jack seemed startled that they were so close. Zack swore he saw the brown eyes flicker down to his mouth for a split second but then Jack looked away and extricated himself from his arms. 

“I’m gonna try and sleep-”

 

“Were you just about to kiss me?” Zack asked hurriedly, before awkwardly looking away. 

“I mean. The thought crossed my mind. We’re gonna have to at our WEDDING tomorrow, regardless of our strictly platonic feelings. Why? Did you want me to?”

“I mean. I don’t know. Like you said, we’re going to have to. Maybe we should practice?” Zack’s voice was awkwardly high pitched and he looked extremely uncomfortable. He was still looking away and his arm was hitched up scratching the back of his head. His face was bright red when Jack put a hand on his cheek and turned his head to meet eyes. Jack leaned in and rested his forehead on Zack’s.

“Good night Z” He said before laying the softest of kisses on Zack’s mouth. “Enjoy your last night of freedom before the ‘ol ball and chain” He said before walking off towards the bunks.

“You too, Jack Barakat Merrick!” Zack called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are short chapters annoying?  
> probably  
> am i gonna keep writing them?  
> yes  
> will i likely have another chapter up later today?  
> hopefully  
> hotel?  
> trivago


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter is much thiccer because I wanted to get both points of view. We got bro-time on both ends. Also i love jack and ashley's friendship so much. I'll try to link all the outfits and such but i'm an old person with technology and such so we'll see how that works

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT RISE AND SHINE MOTHERFUCKERS WE GOT ONE HELL OF A DAY AHEAD OF US” Ashley’s voice rang through the bus and, as Jack looked out of his curtains, she was pounding an honest-to-got cowbell. She pointed the drumstick towards Jack when she saw his face poking out of the curtains  
“You! You’re comin with me! We’re gonna go try and find something for you to wear. Alex and Rian are taking Zack! We’re all meeting at a tattoo parlor near the concert venue at 1! Chapel at 3! Get Zack and Jack married! Go get drunk! Play a show! Deal with the consequences later! Capisce? Good, now everyone get ready!”

Groans sounded from all the bunks before Jack swung his feet off his bed. Two legs dangled in front of his face from the upper bunk and he reached out to tickle the foot in front of him. Zack’s hand swatted down from the bunk above as he laughed from the tickle. Zack leaned over to look at Jack, spider-man style. He smiled as he remembered the night before. They were getting married. What the actual heck. He winked at Jack before righting himself and sliding off the top bunk.

“Why am I stuck with Ri and Alex to get me fancy?” Zack groaned

“Because it takes both of us to have like half the fashion sense that Ash does.” Rian called from the bathroom. Alex gave a half shrug in agreement.

“And I have to keep Jack on schedule.” Ashley’s voice responded from somewhere in the front of the bus.

\----------------

About a half hour later, the five of them stood outside the tour bus, calling separate ubers to take them to find outfits for the wedding. Ashley and Jack ended up at a funky vintage store in what their uber driver told them was the midtown district. Jack sifted through the rack of suit jackets while Ashley trailed behind him, until getting distracted by the rack of women’s fomalwear in the middle of the store. 

“Oh yeah you gotta get a flower girl dress!”

“I’m your flower girl? I’m honored.”

“If I hadn’t promised Alex in 12th grade that he’d be my best man, you’d be my best uh….maid?”

“I’m gonna throw flowers like I was born to do this job” Ashley gave Jack a little salute before going over to the rack to look for herself. The two searched in silence, only pausing to show each other a particularly ridiculous article of clothing. Before long they both had a pile over one of their arms. 

“Alright blushing bride, lets see what you’ve got.”  
Jack began putting on the coats, simply leaving his Tshirt and skinny jeans on. The options varied from velvet smoking jackets, to double breasted 1920’s sport coats, to sequin-laden coats in multiple colors. The one that they both agreed on, was the only one like it in the pile. It was a shiny black [coat](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b1/cb/13/b1cb13b9d8a873c30d6205605d678e73.jpg) with brocade roses all over.

“You should get a green dress shirt to wear with it! And just wear your skinny jeans, it’ll make it more ‘you’ that way” Ashley urged with a smile, snapping pictures of him on her phone. The jacket was beautiful. Jack fiddled with the cuffs, looking nervous.

“Is it too much? What is Zack wearing? Why am I so worried about this? I feel like a kid going to prom for the first time.”

“Ok but I’ve seen what you wore to prom and trust me this is better. I’ll text Alex and see what Zack’s wearing. I’m going to try on these dresses” She disappeared into the dressing room with her pile of clothes. For the next hour, Ashley paraded around in the vintage clothes she found on the rack, ranging from a fringey flapper dress to a 80’s era wedding dress that swallowed her small frame entirely. She narrowed down her choices to a 50’s style tartan plaid [dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/257268197448461109/) with an illusion top and a yellow mod 60’s [dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AZJT3243T8pB-5vjE3qWJ2yMkG0GgcQX279an1sIbgaNm3ua3CRtat4/).

“Just get both Ash. You look nice.” Jack smiled up at her from his chair outside the dressing room. He was still wearing the suit jacket but looked much more relaxed and comfortable. “Did Alex get back to you about what they’re up to?”

“Yeah. You and Zack will look great together if you get that. And they got a green shirt for you to wear too. Good thing you and Lex are the same size.” Ashley grinned and twirled in the tartan dress. “I think I’m going to wear this for the wedding. But I’ll get both because I just like the other one.”

“It’ll really pair nicely with your vans.”

“Shut up, I have other shoes.”

“Not packed with you. Now let’s check out and get lunch. We’ve got an hour and half before we meet the others at the tattoo shop and there’s a vegan place near here, my treat.”  
\-----------------

“How many stores have we been to by now? Why can’t I just get something plain?” Zack was aware he sounded like a whiny kid trailing his parents at the mall, but he didn’t care because he wanted to be done with this shopping trip. Maybe if they finished with some time to spare he could go for a run to dispel some of these nerves he was feeling. Why was he nervous? It’s just Jack. Oh yeah and you’re getting married to him.  
“You can’t get something plain because you’re not plain. And I don’t know how many stores we’ve been to. You’d think a city with legal prostitution and burning man would have more interesting clothing stores, but noooo all boring black suits” Rian looked at him sympathetically while Alex scanned the mall directory. 

“There’re a few more menswear shops. If we don’t find something then we’ll just get something plain.” Alex shot Zack a somewhat sympathetic look that was undermined by his maniacal grin. “Besides, Ashley texted me showing me what Jack’s wearing. We gotta get you something good.”

“Wait what I wanna see!” Zack tried to grab at Alex’s phone which he was showing to Rian. 

“Ah ah ah nooooo. You can’t see the dress before the wedding! C’mon that’s like wedding 101.”

“Dude you saw Lisa before”

“Rian I was hoping he had forgotten that. Anyway. We’ve gotta get you a snazzy look. We’re wasting time bickering lets gooooo” Alex ran off in a zig zag formation with his arms outstretched while the other two walked behind them shaking their heads. They stopped at the next store, a smaller boutique-looking place. It looked more promising than the box stores they had been looking in previously. The three rifled through the racks, Alex and Rian displaying pieces to Zack and telling him why he should like that coat in particular. Zack didn’t particularly feel strongly about any of the ones they had shown him. He wandered toward the back of the store where there were smaller, more crowded racks that were bursting with colors and sequins. Not particularly his style, but he began thumbing through the hangers anyway. 

“Hey guys. What about this one?” Zack held out a jacket for the others to examine. It was [gold](http://us.asos.com/asos/asos-slim-blazer-in-gold/prd/5162187?CTAref=Recently+Viewed&clr=Gold) and shiny, but not sequined like some of the others on the rack. He wasn’t Brendon Urie for christ’s sake. It had black trim and darts in the chest to tailor the fit. “Will it go with what Jack’s wearing?”

“Yeah it will buddy! Put it on! See how it fits!” Rian nodded enthusiastically and helped Zack put the coat on. He looked comical in his trucker hat and tank top with a gold tuxedo jacket on, but it fit and it was perfect.

“I think I’ll get it. I’ll need a dress shirt too.”

“That’s fine we need to get one for Jack anyway.” Alex was typing away furiously on his phone but looked up with the same wicked grin on his face. “You guys are gonna look so great”  
Zack blushed and scratched his neck. He moved over to the rack of dress shirts and found a black one with a subtle black paisley overlay. He grinned and picked it up before turning to find Alex and Rian. They were fussing on the other side of the store with the shirt for Jack to wear, trying to find the right size by having Alex try it on. They seemed to have found one, because when Zack walked up, Rian shoved hit behind his back while Alex giggled but also covered the garment.

“No peeking. No knowing the color! No hints!” Zack rolled his eyes before going to check out. He waited outside the store for the others to join him, which they did a few moments later.

“You two idiots ready? I’m starving and we only have an hour til we meet J and Ashley.”

“Hey I know let’s go to in-n-out!” Rian exclaimed excitedly while the other two rolled their eyes.

“Alright you east coaster. Lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you're liking this! I'll have more this weekend hopefully!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short because really i'm procrastinating writing the actual wedding asdfklsdfj

The tattoo shop was small but clean and Ashley and Jack were already flipping through the flash tattoo books when Alex texted them that they were close.

“Do you have any ideas of what you’re gonna have Zack get?” Ashley was absently looking through a book of watercolor tattoos. Jack looked up from his own book of japanese tattoos with a pensive expression. He thought about Zack and what would represent him. He thought about Zack and his love for Hawaii, his quiet positivity, and his eyes crinkling when he smiles. Jack had an idea.

“Yeah I think I’m gonna have him get a little sun. Like an emoji sun but only the line drawing” Jack turned to Ashley as if to see her response. She nodded enthusiastically.

“I think that’s nice. I like it” She smiled at Jack. The bell for the tattoo shop tinkled and Zack, Alex, and Rian all tumbled into the small shop. She turned to Zack and grinned. “You got Jack’s tattoo picked out?”

 

“Yeah it’s all in here” Zack tapped his temple. He had been thinking about what he wanted to do for Jack’s tattoo all morning. His mind ran through all of Jack’s personality traits, his explosive laughter, his loud laugh, and his sometimes crude sense of humor. When he finally settled on a design in his head, a tiny exploding volcano, his mind helpfully supplied Jack’s love of lava lamps. The two were whisked away by separate artists who drew up what was described to them. The boys then switched to the opposite artist and were forbidden to look at their hand until the work was done.

“You nervous about what he designed? He could have put a huge dick on your finger. That’s what I’d do.” Alex was sitting with Jack, keeping him distracted from his left hand.

“Nah, he’s a better friend than that” Jack replied, jostling Alex with his free elbow. Across the shop, Ashley and Rian were sitting observing the fidgety Zack try not to peek at his new ink.

“Relax Z, it’s almost done. I’ll go over and see if Jack’s is almost done too. Then we can have a reveal of sorts and get over to the chapel. When I called the chapel to make the appointment, the asked if I wanted the 4/20 special. I forgot what day it was. At least you’ll never forget your anniversary” Ashley peeked at Zack’s hand one more time before walking over to the other chair.

“Pretty crazy isn’t this, Rian? I mean you guys are my blood brothers for life but now I’m actually stuck with Jack for life.”

“I mean you can always get a divorce.”

“Yeah I guess we could.” Zack had an almost sad look on his face as he said it. Before Rian could comment on it, Ashley came hurrying back over.

“Jacks’ is done, and it looks like yours is too. I’m gonna take a picture of you guys seeing them for the first time. Come over to the lobby once you’re all cleaned up” She took her camera and flitted back to the other chair. Zack’s tattoo artist was wiping all the ink and blood off his hand, but Rian was still blocking his view of his finger. The artist wrapped a piece of gauze around his finger to block the view so Zack could walk to where the reveal photo was going to take place. He joined Jack and the others in the lobby area where Ashley stood poised with her camera.

“Alright you lovebirds. On the count of 3? Unwrap your hand and see your tattoo?” The boys nodded their confirmation, faces flushed from the love bird comment

“1……

2……

3!” Jack pulled his gauze off as the shutter of the camera was fluttering away. He looked at his hand to see a tiny [volcano](https://printablefreecoloring.com/drawings/nature/volcano/8/) inked into his ring finger. He looked up to see Zack smiling at the little [sun](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiEw_mV6I3dAhVqFTQIHQ_rDioQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.ca%2Fpin%2F760897299514325657%2F&psig=AOvVaw1WB8dbyPgeEN0JXgclvLNi&ust=1535479215959956) that was on his own finger. 

“I love it J. Do you like yours?”

 

“Yeah it’s great. You ready to get married?”  
All of them laughed as Jack and Zack blushed once again. But Zack looked Jack right in the eye and smiled showing all his teeth.

“You bet your flat ass I’m ready”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I promise I haven't forgotten about this! I just got absorbed in another fandom. But i'm gonna start updating this a bit here and there, starting with this short little 'in between' chapter so i can figure out what to do with this story lol.

The wedding went off smoothly, Jack ignored the legitimate flutter he felt after being pronounced married by the officiant who had clearly seen more quickie weddings than anyone really wants to see. If any of the fans at the show had noticed either of them favoring their sore left hands, they were none the wiser. Luckily it was towards the end of the tour leg, and they had time to figure their shit out before Summer Ever After tour started. Jack moved most of his stuff to Hawaii because well. Who’s gonna pick anywhere over Hawaii? Not Jack. Plus they had to sell it to make their case look legit to immigration. They settled into a routine, sleeping in the same bed, making breakfast, and Jack making fun of Zack when he worked out. They were-to say- an old married couple. A week before the first leg of the next tour started, they ran into trouble.

Jack was flying to his house in LA to pack for tour, and took a seemingly innocuous instagram story of his boarding pass. He put his phone on airplane mode and slept for most of the rocky flight over the pacific. When he woke up, his phone was lit up with texts, twitter mentions, missed calls from the entire band and Ashley, and his stomach dropped. Looking through the texts, he pieced together what had happened, and looked at his own instagram story he has posted before boarding. Yep. There it was on his boarding pass: Jack Barakat Merrick. The cat was out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see ATL on friday and i don't know if i'll be able to look straight at them knowing that i wrote this. O well....


	7. interlude

SOrry i'm still working on this i promise


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey yo i'm back sorry i got lost in the sauce

“Is Zack pissed?” Jack asked in a small voice. He was still at his gate at LAX on the phone with Ashley.

 

“You haven’t asked your own husband how he’s feeling about this?”

 

“Listen, I figured you’d already talked to everyone so I just panicked and called you straight away.”

 

“No he’s not pissed. Nobody’s posted anything on socials yet since I knew you were flying. Do you have a ride home from the airport? I can come get you so we can figure this out.”

 

“Ok, that’d be great Ash.”

 

“I’m on my way. Talk to Zack and figure out what you want to do say, if anything.”

 

Jack went to pick up his baggage and wait for Ashley. He paced nervously a bit before sitting and looked down at his phone to Zack’s message thread. Zack usually texted with lots of emojis and extra letters. His most recent message after the instagram story debacle just said ‘please call me’. Jack was terrified, he had grown used to the quiet domesticity that they had fallen into and suddenly was willing to do anything to save his marriage. The whole thing didn’t feel fake anymore. He pressed the ‘call’ button.

 

“Jack! Oh my god are you-”   
  
“Z I’m so sorry I fucked up-” The two started talking at the same time, only to talk over each other and stop. “Zack. Hi hon. Do you hate me?” Jack said meekly, adding a pet name for effect.

 

“No of course not. Are you ok? That has to be stressful to come off a plane to.”   
  
“Yeah I’m ok. Ashley’s pickin me up but she wanted me to talk to you…..about like...do we want to make this public?”

 

“I think we should. Rather than try and backpedal. Just come out and say it.”

 

Jack paused for a second. He thought about how nice it would be to hold hands and kiss Zack in public without feeling like he was doing something shameful. He wanted to post their wedding pictures and show off his husband. When did this start feeling like a real marriage? 

 

“Yeah. I think that’s best too. I’ll talk to Ash about how we should do it.”

 

“Sounds good, J.” 

 

Zack hung up as Ashley pulled up in her car. Jack piled his luggage in her trunk and sat himself in the passenger seat. He saw his Starbucks order in the console and looked over to see Ashley looking over her sunglasses at him.

 

“Hey loser thanks for making my job hell.”

 

“Hey it was an accident.” Jack mumbled into his coffee. “I’ve already talked to Zack and we uh. We’re gonna go public.”

 

Ashley looked over at the lanky man. She had never seen him so bumbling and anxious. He was staring down at his coffee and blushing.

 

“J? Hey. Whats up dude?”

 

“I ruined everything”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic. It’s not the worst. You guys already worked it out”

 

“No Ash. I think I fucked up the ‘fake’ part of this marriage.”

 

Jack braved a look up at Ashley as they pulled up to a red light. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes and a small smile.

 

“You really love him, huh? Bout time you realized it.”

 

Jack opened his mouth to respond or protest but just shut it and rode the rest of the way to his house in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meant to update this on christmas so i could say MERRY CHRISTMAS KISS MY ASS but ya know LIFE GETS IN THE WAY

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so several things:  
> -I'm gay as hell for Ashley  
> -I have very little knowledge of the US immigration system  
> -This might be horrible, but we all need more of this ship  
> -Be nice to me in the comments i'm sensitive


End file.
